Użytkownik:Lavendianna
|} Plik:A6.jpg She is Alice ♥ ''Moje ulub ♥ cytaty xD '" No. My name is John Carter. I` m from Virginia."- John Carter.' '" Then you are a true prince of Persia. Brutal. Without honor."' '" You come here to finish me off, sweetheart?"- Peeta Mellark.' '" What’s in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for lover boy? Too bad he’ ll never get it.”'' - Clove.'' " I like my women sexy classy, sassy. "- Pitbull. " Rodzimy się, by żyć, żyjemy, by umierać."- Grubson. " Ladies and gentlemen to those among you who are easily frightened we suggest you turn away now to those of you who think they can take it we say, welcome to the mad house."- Rihanna. " Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor ( ...) Come on and give me some more, oh yes I like it, screaming like never before, baby I like it, I, I, I like it"- Enrique Iglesias. " Sorry for party rocking."- LMFAO. Poker face ''♥ ''Gdzie ja mieszkam... xD Kraków... Piękne miasto... Ja właśnie tam mieszkam... Pod Wawelem mieszkał smok Wawelski, tutaj panował książę Krak i jego córka Wanda, która rzuciła się do Wisły... Niesamowite zabytki... Zamek Królewski, Kościół Mariacki, Sukiennice, kościół na ul. Karmelickiej z odciśniętą stopą królowej Jadwigi... Kaplica Zygmuntowska i wiele innych... Kraków to wielkie i wspaniałe miasto. Jest podzielone na kilka dzielnic. Jedna z nich to Nowa Huta. Właśnie w tej dzielnicy mieszkam i chodzę do Szkoły Podstawowej nr. 98 im. Henryka Sienkiewicza z oddziałami integracyjnymi i gimnazjum nr. 74. 17 maja moja szkoła obchodziła swój jubileusz. 50- lecie szkoły. '' Regulamin mojego profilu 1. Nie bądź wobec mnie wredny/ a, bo wpiszę Cię na czarną listę, a wredny komentarz USUNĘ. 2. Nie kłóć się ze mną- nigdy nie zaczepiam pierwsza. 3. Nie podoba Ci się coś na moim profilu ( fotki, wpisy na blogu itd. ) ? WYJDŹ Z NIEGO. 4. W wpisach na blogu nie pisz komentarzy typu: " Kiedy kolejne?" " Weźże dopisz resztę!" . Jak tak chcesz, to POCZEKAJ. Mam inne zajęcia poza komputerem np. spotkania ze znajomymi, przyjaciółmi, jazdę na rolkach, opiekę nad kotką, przebywanie na świeżym powietrzu. Nie będę pisać specjalnie dla Ciebie. Ale don` t worry- na pewno znajdę czas, by dopisać :) . 5. Jak mnie nie lubisz to nie oglądaj mojego bloga i profilu. ''O mnie xD Hej! Jestem Rihannka 16, w rzeczywistości Agnieszka. Uwielbiam grać w The Sims 3 i czytać książki. Mój ulubiony sim w The Sims 2 to'' Don Lotario, a w The Sims 3' Beau Merrick. Dlaczego akurat ci simowie? Ponieważ są ciachami i mają jedną super cechę: obaj są kobieciarzami :D. ( Don ma 4 kochanki, a Beau 3) Uwielbiam słuchać Rihanny ( Stąd nazwa mojego nicku). Nie cierpię Justina Biebera. Uwielbiam zwierzęta; szczególnie koty :). Mam kotkę, która wabi się Jessy i jest biało- czarna. Lubię oglądać Animal Planet i Nat Geo Wild, a z seriali to Rodzinkę.pl, Terra Novę ( Nie przegapiłam do tej pory ani jednego odcinka od premiery serialu), W11 Wydział Śledczy, Detektywów, a czasem Dwóch i pół. Jeśli chcesz ode mnie jakiś wskazówek, porad, pomocy, to pisz do mnie na Simspedii. Postaram się pomóc. Na Simspedii głównie poprawiam artykuły o mieszkańcach w Bridgeport i tutejszych rodzinach, zdobyłam też dwie szczęśliwe edycje: nr. 28000 i 38000, chociaż tego nigdy się nie spodziewałam. ''Wiek'': Nieważnee. ''Kolor włosów'': Brązowe. ''Kolor oczu'': Piwne. '''Cechy: ''Szczęściara, Nie lubi dzieci xD, Poczucie humoru, Samotniczka, Śpioch xD, Nie cierpi przyrody, Oszczędna, Geniusz, Zła, Ekologiczna, Przyjacielska.'' Kolor skóry: Lekka opalenizna.'' ''Forma ciała: Szczupła xD.'' ''NIE JESTEM: - Barbie, która chodzi wypacykowana i wymalowana od stóp do głów i histeryzuje, że złamała obcas lub się rozmazała. - Brzydka ani nie jestem pięknością. ''- Facetem. To chyba oczywiste xD. Dla przypomnienia jestem girl xD.'' ''- Kujonką, która bez przerwy pilnuje lekcji, by się przygotować do sprawdzianu itd.'' ''- Zła. Ale nie jestem też dobra. Jestem NEUTRALNA.'' ''- Pilna. Lubię chodzić na wagary, nie robić zadań, pisać wypracowań itd.'' ''- Głupią dziewczyną, która ugania się za chłopakami ( Nie, spokojnie, nie jestem lesbijką)'' ''- Skowronkiem. Lubię spać do 10 rano, a NAWET do 11.'' ''- Fanką Justina Biebera.'' NIE CIERPIĘ: - Justina Biebera - Szkoły - Nauczycielki od matmy - Wstawać do szkoły - Imprez - Dzieci ''- Chodzić do kościoła'' ''- Cebuli'' ''- Hamburgerów'' ''- Monster High'' ''- Minecrafta'' ''- World of Warcraft'' ''- Ludzi, którzy na wszystko narzekają'' ''- Bigosu ( potrawy xD)'' ''- Kapusty'' ''- Fasolki po bretońsku'' ''- The Sims 1 ( najgorsza część simsów)'' ''- Pamiętników wampirów ( kompletny niewypał)'' ''- Obrażalskich, samolubnych, próżnych, nieokrzesanych ludzi'' ''- Spore'' JESTEM: - Kobietą. To jest oczywiste xD. - Fajna - Wampirem xDD ''- Wielką fanką Rihanny i nikt tego nie zmieni.'' ''- Po prostu sobą i nikt tego nie zmieni.'' - Neutralna. - Wielką fanką Prince of Persia i nikt tego nie zmieni. ''- Polką.'' ''- Przeciwniczką Euro 2012 i nikt tego nie zmieni.'' ''- Wielką fanką Kuby Rozpruwacza'' TWORZĘ: ''- Simów, jakich chcę i NIKT tego nie zmieni.'' ''- Simki w Bridgeport, które'' ZAWSZE wiążę z moim ulubionym wampirem i NIKT tego nie zmieni. ''- Rzeźby w programie Sculprtis.'' UWIELBIAM: ''- Rihannę'' ''- Placki xD'' ( ziemniaczane xD) ''- Spaghtetti'' ''- Ziemniaki'' ''- Zmierzch'' ''- Alice'' ''- Simsy'' ''- Igrzyska śmierci'' ''- Prince of Persia'' ''- GTA'' ''- Kaileenę z Prince of Persia'' ''- Time only knows ♥'' ''- Natalię Kills <3'' ''- Evanescence <3'' A to koffam: I'm in love with a zombie Can't keep it's hands off me I think he's looking at me But he's looking right through me You think you're so cool boy Blood rushing through my veins now Do you want me for my body? Do you want me for my brain? I'm in love with a zombie (boy) I'm in love with a zombie (boy) I'm in love with a zombie (boy) But his heart is so cold (x2) Cold, cold, freezing, freezing Got my heart beating, beating (x2) I'm in love with a zombie When he put his hands on me Saying truth to my body But when he don't call me And I know that he like me 'Cause he chasing me nightly And I want him to bite me 'Cause i know I'm gonna like it, like it, like it I'm in love with a zombie (boy) I'm in love with a zombie (boy) I'm in love with a zombie (boy) But his heart is so cold (x2) Cold, cold, freezing, freezing Got my heart beating, beating (x4) Baby all I want is an answer When I walk past ya Why you gonna act like I'm Casper Every boy wanna know, irresistible, kissable But you think I'm the invisible girl Keep it down low We be creeping, freaking Got me feeling so I-a-a Trying to keep cool, heart beating You're heart's freezing But I still want ya-a-a-a I'm in love with a zombie (boy) I'm in love with a zombie (boy) I'm in love with a zombie (boy) But his heart is so cold I'm in love with a zombie (boy) I'm in love with a zombie (boy) I'm in love with a zombie (boy) But his heart is so cold. Cold, cold, freezing, freezing. Cold, cold. Cold, cold, freezing, freezing. Cold, cold. Jaka to piosenka? xD Podpowiem, że to Natalia Kills. Mój arsenał xD The Sims 2: The Sims 2: Nocne życie The Sims 2: Zwierzaki The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku The Sims 2: Czas Wolny The Sims 2: Podróże The Sims 2: Moda z H&M Akcesoria The Sims 2: Młodzieżowy styl Akcesoria The Sims 2: Impreza! Akcesoria The Sims 3: The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże The Sims 3: Kariera The Sims 3: Po zmroku The Sims 3: Nowoczesny apartament Akcesoria Inne gry: Battlefield 3 Dragon Age: Początek Prince of Persia ( Piaski Czasu, Dusza wojownika, Dwa trony, 4 część) Fallout 3 Lineage II Alice: Madness returns ♥ Gry, które koffam i gry, których nie trawię ( kolejność bez znaczeniaa): Koffam xD: The Sims 2 The Sims 3 ♥ Prince of Persia ♥ GTA ♥ ( chociaż nie posiadam) Alice: Madness returns ♥ '' ''Lineage II Nie trawię: World of Warcraft Minecraft The Sims 1 Spore ( nie wiem czemu, ale tak) ''Gold list 'Tutaj są użytkownicy, których lubię. Może oni nie darzą mnie sympatią, ale ja ich bardzo lubię ;) . Pamiętaj, że łatwo trafić na złotą listę, ale jak ręką odjął możesz z niej wylecieć xD.' ' ' Emelinee ' ' SpectraVonVon123 ' ' '' Albina von roth Domonik Zuza9826 UWAGA!!! KOLEJNOŚĆ NIE MA ZNACZENIA!!! ''Niewiadome Iksnyz C`mors - ''Muszę się porządnie zastanowić. ''Black list Exe 19- ''Ogrze, masz coś do niewinnych ludzi?! - Brawo człowieku!!! Obrażasz Med i Kornelię! Jesteś na mojej CZARNEJ liście. ( Nie ma już go na Simspedii) Lubiani simowie: ''- Beau Merrick'' ''- Don Lotario'' ''- Rodzina Hemlock'' ''- Rodzina Ćwir'' ''- Bella Ćwir'' ''- Jessica Talon'' ''- Vladimir Schlick'' ''- Elvira Slayer'' ''- Marina Prattle'' ''- William Fangmann'' ''- Lotta Kolano'' ''- Sinjon Frank'' ''- Bianca Rubble'' ''- Goodwin Goode'' ''- Shark Racket'' ''- Richie Striker'' ''- Renee Littler'' ''- Amy Bull'' ''- Gala Ball'' ''- Jared Frio'' ''- Leighton Sekemoto'' ''- Rodzina Kaliente'' - Pani Zadecka ''- Mroczny Kosiarz'' ''- Morgana Wolff'' - Agnieszka Zadek - Emmy Starr ''- Lola Belle ''- Zbigniew Atkins ''- Rodzina Kawaler'' ''- Bronson Littler'' ''- Deidre Littler'' ''- Serafina Prattle'' ''- Anna-Liza Riddle'' - Kirby Wise -[[Sofia Carlton| Sofia Carlton]] Nielubiani simowie -[[ Lilly-Bo Chique| Lilly-Bo Chique]] ''- Sinbad Rotter'' ''- Xander Clavell'' ''- Hetty Lionheart'' ''- Reuben Littler'' ''- Odine Perry'' ''- Aria Trill'' ''- Alan Stanley'' ''- Matty Crewe'' ''- Suzy Strummer'' -'' Beau Andrews'' ''-Vita Alto'' ''- Nick Alto'' ''- Johanna King'' ''- Lisa King'' Nie znoszę i nie trawię: Piosenkarze: Justin Bieber Michał Szpak Kamil Bednarek Nergal Adam Lambert Elton John Piosenkarki: Rebecca Black Willow Smith Zespoły: One Direction Jonas Brothers Big time rush Linkin Park Paramore ''Co czytam 'Lucy Maud Montgomery'-'' Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza ( przeczytałam wszystkie części) i Jana ze Wzgórza Latarnii J. K. Rowling- Harry Potter ( Kamień Filozoficzny, Komnata tajemnic, Więzień Azkabanu, Czara ognia) C. S. Lewis- Opowieści z Narnii ( Lew, czarownica i stara szafa, Książę Kaspian, Podróż Wędrowca do świtu, Srebrne krzesło) Suzanne Collins- Igrzyska śmierci, W pierścieniu ognia, Kosogłos. Michelle Harrison- 13 skarbów. Małgorzata Musierowicz'''- Szósta klepka, Kłamczucha, Kwiat kalafiora, Ida sierpniowa, Brulion Bebe B. , Noelka.'' '''''Margit Sandemo- Saga o ludziach lodu- Zauroczenie. Jan Parandowski- Mitologia. Stephenie Meyer- Zmierzch ( 1 część), Księżyc w nowiu. Roald Dahl- Matylda. Martyna Wojciechowska'''- Kobieta na krańcu świata.'' '''''Na bieżąco czytam gazetę " Fakt". Bardzo lubię też czytać '''Sukcesy i porażki' oraz Z życia wzięte.'' ''Co oglądam Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska ♥ W11 Wydział Śledczy ♥ Detektywi Ojciec Mateusz Ranczo Terra Nova ♥ Rodzinka.pl ♥ Ukryta prawda ♥ Kanały <3: Nat Geo Wild Animal Planet Eska TV <3 TVN <3 TVP1 <3 TV7 <3 'Kiedyś oglądałam na Zone Romantica Rebeccę, zanim się skończyło. Terra Novę też wstrzymali. Czasami oglądam Komisarza Alexa.' Moje ulubione strony: Beau Merrick- Mój ulubieniec ulubieńców xD. Don Lotario- Jest super xD. Bella Ćwir- Fajna babka, nie da się jej nie lubić. Wampir- Kocham wampiry! Bridgeport- Kocham to miasto! Emmy Starr- Po lekkim przerobieniu robi się naprawdę sexy, jest super fajna, ma super ciuchy, to moja jedna z ulubionych simek w Bridgeport. The Sims 3: Po Zmroku- Mój ulubiony dodatek ♥. Wilkołak- Mrrrau. Strasznie lubię wilkołaki :D, ale wampy i tak rządzą :D. The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże- Jeden z najlepszych dodatków. Uważam, że najlepsze dodatki to Po zmroku i właśnie Wymarzone podróże. 'Poza Simspedią:' Kwejk Besty Komixxy Facebook You Tube Forum simy bizserwer Gry Mod The Sims Kinomaniak Allegro Alice Wiki Ulub Strony, których nie lubię odwiedzać Zombie- Bleee. Są głupie, śmierdzące i wolne jak ślimak. Lilly-Bo Chique- Rzygam tą simką, oczy bolą od paczenia. I w przeciwieństwie do Beau nienawidzę jej. Jest brzydka, głupia, ubiera się jak klown i na pewno wyciąga kasę od Beau. Gorszej simki nie można było stworzyć. Sinbad Rotter- Gorszego sima ( faceta) nie można było stworzyć. I w przeciwieństwie do Goodwina nienawidzę go. Jest brzydki, wstrętny i na pewno kłamie z tym, że chce pomóc Goodwinowi. Beau Andrews- Rusz tyłek, zadbaj o żonę, wygląd i bądź schludny. Xander Clavell- Wyrodny synalek, który nie pomaga rodzicom, a ja tego nie pochwalam. Jest też brzydki i agresywny ( U mnie pobił Agnieszkę Zadek i go uśmierciłam). Reuben Littler- Jest brzydki, wstrętny, porzucił swoją byłą w ciąży i na dodatek zdradza żonę z głupią i brzydką pokojówką. The Sims 3: Pokolenia- Gorszego niewypału EA nie mogło wydać. Nigdy w życiu nie kupię tego niewypału. Nick Alto i Vita Alto- Czyste zło, egoistyczni i wredni ludzie, a takich nie trawię. Rodzina Landgraab- Dziwacy i głupki. Co muszę zrobić: '1. Rozwinąć u siebie nagłówek, gdzie mieszkam. '( DONE! )' '2. Rozwinąć notkę na moim blogu o moim guście filmowym. ''' '''''3. Zrobić cegiełkę o Katy Perry. ( DONE! ) 'Moje ♥ songi xD' Plain White- Breakdown ♥ Plain White- Hey there delilah ♥ Rihanna- Umbrella Rihanna- SOS Rihanna- Man down ♥ Rihanna- Disturbia Rihanna- S&M Pink Floyd- Another brick in the wall Loreen- Euphoria ♥ Carly Rae Jepsen- Call me maybe Adam Lambert- If I had you ♥ Pitbull- Back in time Pitbull- Rain over me Pitbull- Give me everything ♥ Pitbull- International love ♥ Jessica Jean- Black box ♥ Remady- Single ladies Evanescence- Lost in paradise ♥ Travie McCoy feat Bruno Mars- Billionare ♥ Coldplay feat Rihanna- Princess of China ♥ Coldplay- Paradise Evanescence- Going under Evanescence- Bring me to life DJ Ozi- Juicy pen ( remix) ♥ Adele- Set fire to the rain Adele- Rolling in the deep Adele- Someone like you Enrique Iglesias feat Pitbull- I like it ♥ Pewex- Dziunia ♥ Shakira- Addicted to you ♥ Aura Dione- Friends Train- 50 ways to say goodbye ♥ Dr. Dre feat Eminem & Skylar Grey- I need a doctor ♥ Stuart Chatwood feat Cindy Gomez- Time only knows ♥ Gotye- Somebody that a used to know Pink Floyd- Hey you Caro Emerald- A night like this Natalia Kills- Wonderland Natalia Kills- Mirrors Natalia Kills- Zombie Natalia Kills- Break you hard Kolejność nie ma znaczenia. Jak sobie jeszcze przypomnę jakieś to dopiszę. Jednak serduszkami wyróżniłam najlepsze. Warto wspomnieć, że nienawidzę Lamberta. Jedynie If I had you wyszło mu SUPER. Tak samo nie cierpię Carly Rae Jepsen i Gotye, ale ich piosenki Call me maybe ( Carly) i Somebody that a used to know ( Gotye) wyszły im super :). Moje poglądy xD Donald Tusk- Będę bezwzględna. Nienawidzę go. Źle zarządza Polską i popiera ACTA. Nie nadaje się na polityka, a tym bardziej premiera. Wszyscy najlepsi politycy zginęli w Smoleńsku. Uważam, że było to zaplanowane, aby zniszczyć wszystkich dobrych polityków. Rihanna- Jestem jej wielką fanką. Nie rozumiem, czemu inni się jej czepiają, że pije, bierze narkotyki, ma " nieodpowiednie" teledyski. Jest biedna! Bardzo biedna! Chris Brown ją pobił, babcia jej zmarła... Ona naprawdę cierpi! I JA MAM GDZIEŚ, CO INNI O NIEJ SĄDZĄ. Zdania nie zmienię i tyle. A co do Chrisa Browna, jak chciała do niego wrócić... Może naprawdę się kochali. A on był... zazdrosny. Koniec referatu. Justin Bieber- Jestem jego zawziętą antyfanką. Jest trans, ma beznadziejny styl i śpiewa jak zarzynana świnia. Czyste zło. Jeszcze marnuje życie świetnej dziewczynie Selenie Gomez ( ja ją lubię za songi Round & Round, Love the like a love song, Hit the lights). Uważam, że powinien zakończyć karierę. Zdania nie zmienię. Koniec referatu. Ke$ha- Kiedyś jej nienawidziłam, ale teraz ją bardzo lubię ( za songi Take it off i TiK ToK). A czemu? Ponieważ zerwała z Adamem Lambertem, beznadziejnym gejem, który nawet śpiewać nie potrafi ( wyjątek to piosenka If I had you, którą ogromnie lubię). Zachowywała się też bardzo źle. Np. wyciągnęła na scenie zwierzęce serce, a krew wlała sobie do gardła. Zmieniła się i to bardzo. Bardzo się z tego cieszę ;) Koniec referatu. Mój komputerek <3 Procesor: Intel Core i3 Karta graficzna: ATI Radeon Windows: Windows 7 Home Premium Rodzaj: Laptop Sony Vaio <3 ''Moi ulubieni wykonawcy'': xD Kolejność bez znaczenia. ' Natalia Kills.jpg|Natalia Kills <3 Autograf Pitbulla.jpg|Pitbull <3 Rihanna Man down.jpg|Rihanna <3 Evanescence logo.jpg|Evanescence <3 '